Playtime
by Aidrienne Levine
Summary: This is a Vince/Merton SLASH fic. Based on the fact someone created in the mind of an 8-year-old doesn't know a lot about...you know. Read and Review!


Hello Everyone! This is Aidrienne, formerly known as Tael. I hope you like this fic, I wrote it a while ago. I posted it because people tell me it's good. Do you think it's good? Well, tell me if it is. Read and review. Please!  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what's really bothering you, little buddy?" Vince asked, sitting patiently at the foot of Merton's bed. Merton was steadfastly ignoring him, reading an Occult book.  
  
Merton sighed angrily, seeing as Vince had already asked him a million times. "Nothing is the matter. Geez, sometimes I wish I had locked that chest…"  
  
Vince gave him a pouty look, and Merton apologized. He had already told that to Vince a few times, but he was a sucker for puppy-dog eyes. Merton sighed again, and put down the book he had been reading.  
  
"If I tell you, do you promise to not ask anymore?"  
  
"Vince promises!" Vince said, smiling and nodding, now at Merton's side, watching him intently.  
  
Merton scrunched up, then said hesitantly," Vince, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm an adult, with adult feelings. Sometimes feelings can change, and become something new. You following me?"  
  
Still smiling, Vince vigorously shook his head.  
  
"Ok, I'll start over. David Bowie once say, 'Love is careless, in it's choosing/ sweeping over, cross a baby'. You get what I'm saying?"  
  
Vince stopped humming along, and shook his head, grinning wildly.  
  
" Well, Vince…say I have this friend."  
  
"Is it Tommy?" Vince asked, his eyes beginning to glow a dangerous green.  
  
"No, not Tommy." Merton assured him. Vince's smile reappeared. "and this friend has a friend, who also isn't Tommy. Now, Friend #1 hasn't seen Friend #2 in a really long time, and now that Friend #2 is back, Friend #1 feels very differently about him, I mean Friend #2."  
  
Vince pondered." so what you really mean is that it was friend #3, in the billiard room, with the Bowie album?"  
  
"What?! No…" Merton sighed and rolled his eyes. "You seriously don't know? Vince hasn't noticed Merton acting strangely towards Vince?"  
  
Vince looked suspiciously at his little buddy, then shook his head. Merton sighed in frustration and threw up his hands. He rolled of the bed, landing rather gracefully, and then sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. At the foot of the bed, Vince was sad, because his little buddy was sad. But if Merton wouldn't tell Vince why, Vince would find out for himself.  
  
"Is little Merton having school trouble?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Car trouble?"  
  
"No".  
  
Vince thought for a moment." Growing pains?"  
  
Merton shot him a dirty-look, and shook his head.  
  
"Girl trouble?"  
  
"No." Merton answered glumly, looking at the floor.  
  
"…Boy troubles?" Vince asked hesitantly. Merton didn't answer, but only kept staring at the floor. "Little buddy?" Vince hopped off the bed, then turned around to face Merton. He lifted Merton's chin gently. Merton still avoided his eyes, but shuddered slightly, something no one but Vince would probably notice.  
  
" Are you cold, little buddy?" Vince asked in alarm. He quickly shed his coat to wrap around Merton's shoulders.  
  
Vince was more alarmed as Merton threw the coat off and shouted," I'm not fricking cold, alright! Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
Vince caught Merton's waving hands, and he bent down to look this pale boy in the eyes. Merton looked up, his eyes sad, his lips parted, to meet Vince's own eyes. He looked almost tortured, and Vince could tell something was really bothering him. Before Merton could react, Vince was enveloping him in a hug. Vince realized his friend wasn't hugging him back, and cuddled closer to his friend. He could feel Merton's ragged breath near his ear, then Merton's lips? Merton was kissing Vince's ear? Quickly Vince pulled back, startling Merton, who now looked sheepishly away.  
  
" What was that, little buddy?" Vince asked, realizing belatedly that it really hadn't felt that bad.  
  
Merton sighed, and then met Vince's eyes courageously. "I like you, Vince. I like you a lot.  
  
Vince smiled warmly. "Of course you do. Vince loves you too."  
  
Merton's smiled flickered. "Not like that, not like the way friends like. I like-like you, Vince."  
  
"Like, Vince doesn't understand like." Vince said humorously. Merton didn't laugh. Instead he leaned forward, catching Vince quite unaware, and kissed Vince right on the lips. Vince's eyes widened as his little buddy showed this new side of himself. This wasn't like when Vince and Merton had kissed before! Back then it was friendly, sweet, little-kid cuteness, but this was a completely new category. Vince felt as if ever hair was on end, as if electricity traced through his body. Completely new at this kind of kissing, Vince couldn't do much but sit there stunned, but Merton didn't seem to mind. By the time he had finished, Vince simply stared at him in amazement and tried to catch his breath.  
  
*That* is the way I like you." Merton said finally, staring fondly at Vince, toying with one green lock casually.  
  
"What…what was that?" Vince asked amazed, feeling that tingling sensation now as Merton messed with his hair.  
  
Merton chuckled low in his throat. "That's, my dearest Vince, was a kiss. How'd you like it?"  
  
Vince searched for words. "It…it was the most wonderful thing Vince has ever felt. Vince had never dared hope to experience that sorta thing, seeing as girls can't see Vince."  
  
Again Merton chuckled, his hand moving to trace the lines of Vince's face with an astonishing degree of tenderness. "It's not always boys and girls who do that 'sorta thing', Vince. Boys and boys can do it, though neither one of us is really a 'boy', anymore. But it can often be boy/boy. Sometimes, for instance, me and Tommy…" Merton began, abruptly ending the sentence as Vince's eyes shot open and he stiffened. "Anyways, I had made you, I just wanted to see how well you work."  
  
Vince, not understanding, stood up and spun around, displaying himself. "Vince works fine. All my body parts move, my arms, my legs…"  
  
Merton stood up to embrace him, smiling warmly as Vince hugged him again. Quietly into Vince's ear, Merton whispered, "Those aren't the body parts I was talking about." This time, he started at Vince's ear, moving slowly to finally meet Vince's mouth with his own. Vince was as eager to practice this new game as Mert was. He was feeling things he had never felt before, and wondering where else this game might take him. When Vince felt his friend's tongue pushing against his lips, he pulled back in alarm.  
  
"Vince! What's wrong?" Merton asked, drawing away. "You're grossed out, aren't you? Disgusted at this whole idea?"  
  
"No!" Vince assured him. "Vince has never dreamt of anything as wonderful as this. It's just…was that right? That thing with your…?"  
  
"Religiously or morally?" Merton asked, grinning as he realized that Vince really didn't mind. "Oh no, Vince. Everything was just right." Vince smiled brightly, wondering to himself how he might initiate the kiss again. Inspiration stuck; he reached out and pushed a black-dyes spike out of Merton's face, reveling at the feel of Mert's soft skin against his own. His secret hopes of Merton, like this, long ago dashed, were renewed. He had always wanted something more out of their friendship, and now Vince figured this was it.  
  
He leaned in slowly, finally claiming Merton's full pink lips with his own, feeling the rush that he had felt before. This time he didn't mind when Merton's tongue entered his mouth. He did have to stop himself when Merton slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt, though. Trying to be brave, Vince followed suit, and undid Merton's as best he could, seeing as his lips were still locked with his little buddies. When they pulled away again, it was for air. Merton's eyes widened suddenly, and he quickly took a step back to stare at the now shirtless Vince. Cautiously, he reached out a hand to touch Vince stomach, running up to Vince's chest, then down to his waistband. Vince tried hard not to laugh (for he was very ticklish).  
  
"Where'd you get so buff?" Merton asked, amazed, his hand tracing back up to Vince's chest, then over toward his shoulders, causing Vince to shiver.  
  
"I've always had them?" Vince answered, unsure of his muscle's origin. "You made me, so you must've made them too."  
  
Merton grinned, but looked suddenly uncomfortable. Vince sighed happily, and reached out to caress Merton's face. "Now what's wrong, little buddy?"  
  
"I just…I feel weird now. There you are, all muscley, and here I am, all Mertony." Merton said, blushing. Vine held back the unbuttoned edges of hid friend's shirt, admiring Merton's snowy stomach.  
  
"You must mean by Mertony…perfect?" Vince said as he pulled him in for another kiss. Into which Merton merrily melted. Merton's hands moved slowly down Vince's chest, his hand finally resting on the green-haired one's waist. The Goth drew their hips together gently, which brought yet another surprise. Vince pulled back with a squeak.  
  
"What now?" Merton asked, pretending he hadn't felt it too. Vince struggled for the polite words for it.  
  
"Your…Vince's…our…they…" He stuttered, gesturing to point out the numerous words he missed. Merton smiled predatorily, grabbing Vine's hand and leading them towards the bed.  
  
"David Bowie also sang, 'His nebulous body swayed above/ his tongue was swollen with devils love.' You understand what he meant by that?" Merton asked, sitting down with Vince following suit. Vince shook his head, half-smiling. Merton announces," Well, I plan on showing you. Let's play."  
  
"Let's play." Vince agreed. Vince always had time to play with his little buddy. 


End file.
